


Abditory

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Artist Eren Yeager, Broken Hearts, Levi Cheats, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Abditory- (n.) a place into which you can disappear; a hiding place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst again. Sorry!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**Abditory**

_"Eren. I'm just not in love with you anymore."_

Eren's green eyes grew glassy and he sniffled. He was already crying. So much for staying strong. He'd come home from an art exhibit and had caught Levi and Erwin in compromising positions. The brunette looked up at the ceiling, praying for the flood to wait till night to come. He turned back to Levi and Erwin.

"Okay." 

Levi started as the boy spoke, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He felt a pang of guilt. He watched Eren move to the kitchen and grab a cup, filling it up with hot chocolate. He sat unsteadily on the couch, his hands shaking around the mug. 

"Who knew?" 

"Eren-"

"WHO KNEW, LEVI?!" 

The shout was sudden and startling. 

"Everyone." 

Eren breathed out slowly. He got up and went to the base of the stairs. 

"I'll leave and cut me out of the photos if you want." 

"Eren, this is your apartment." 

"I can't stay here." 

Erwin opened his mouth to intervene, but Levi shook his head. Eren gave them a watery smile and went up.

"You were my abditory, Levi. My hiding place when things got rough."

Eren packed his suitcase and looked around one last time. He thought of everything that they had done together as a couple. He smiled sadly. 

 _'All good things must come to an end'_ he thought. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 Eren sat in Rose Cafe, sipping on a macchiato. He'd cut off contact with everyone, even Mikasa. He looked up as the bell above the door rang. Oh, God. It was all of _them._ Sasha noticed him first. 

"Eren! Wait!" 

Eren dashed out of his seat and slapped the money on the counter. He breezed quickly pass them and skidded around the corner. He didn't to see them. 

" _You were my abditory, Levi."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS FANDOM AND THIS HURT ME
> 
> ~A VERY HURT EDITOR-CHAN


End file.
